ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Scheiße (song)
"Scheiße" (alternate legal titles: "Scheisse", "Scheibe", and "Shiza") is a song written by Lady Gaga and produced by RedOne. Gaga and DJ White Shadow remixed a short portion of the song and premiered it on January 19, 2011 at the Anatomy of Change by Thierry Mugler, although, Gaga purposely left out the chorus during this remix. The studio version of the song will be featured on Born This Way. The title and parts of the song are in German. Scheiße, means 'shit'/'dammit' in English. Part of the lyrics were posted by Nicola Formichetti on Twitter. The song was registered on Gaga's BMI on March 18, 2011. Background Lady Gaga revealed on twitter that the song was written a day after going to a "dirty party" in Berlin, and that it was about wanting to be bad without permission.http://twitter.com/#!/ladygaga/status/72469310198652929 In an interview for Bild.de, Gaga revealed that the lyrics had purposely gibberish, fake German. Lyrics I don’t speak German, But I can if you like- ow Ich schleiban austa be clair, Es kumpent madre monstère, Aus-be aus-can-be flaugen, Begun be üske but-bair. Ich schleiban austa be clair, Es kumpent madre monstère, Aus-be aus-can-be flaugen, Fräulein uske-be clair. Ich schleiban austa be clair, Es kumpent madre monstère, Aus-be aus-can-be flaugen, Begun be üske but-bair. Ich schleiban austa be clair, Es kumpent madre monstère, Aus-be aus-can-be flaugen, Fräulein uske-be clair. Ich schleiban austa be clair, Es kumpent madre monstère, Aus-be aus-can-be flaugen, Begun be üske but-bair. Ich schleiban austa be clair, Es kumpent madre monstère, Aus-be aus-can-be flaugen, Fräulein uske-be clair. I’ll take you out tonight, Say whatever you like. Scheiße, scheiße be mine, Scheiße, be mine. Put on a show tonight, Do whatever you like. Scheiße, scheiße be mine, Scheiße, be mine. When I’m on a mission, I rebuke my condition. If you’re a strong female, You don’t need permission. I, I wish that I could dance on a single prayer. I, I wish I could be strong without somebody there. I, I wish that I could dance on a single prayer. I, I wish I could be strong without the scheiße, yeah. (Oh, oh, oh, oh-oh) Without the scheiße, yeah. (Oh, oh, oh, oh-oh) Without the scheiße, yeah. (Oh, oh, oh, oh-oh) Without the scheiße, yeah. (Oh, oh, oh, oh-oh) Without the scheiße, yeah. (I don’t speak German, but I wish I could- ow.) Ich schleiban austa be clair, Es kumpent madre monstère, Aus-be aus-can-be flaugen, Begun be üske but-bair. Ich schleiban austa be clair, Es kumpent madre monstère, Aus-be aus-can-be flaugen, Fräulein uske-be clair. Love is objectified, By what men say is right. Scheiße, scheiße be mine, Bull shit, be mine. Blonde high-heeled feminists Enlisting femmes for this. Express your womankind, Fight for your right. When I’m on a mission, I rebuke my condition. If you’re a strong female, You don’t need permission. I, I wish that I could dance on a single prayer. I, I wish I could be strong without somebody there. I, I wish that I could dance on a single prayer. I, I wish I could be strong without the scheiße, yeah. (Oh, oh, oh, oh-oh) Without the scheiße, yeah. (Oh, oh, oh, oh-oh) Without the scheiße, yeah. (Oh, oh, oh, oh-oh) Without the scheiße, yeah. (Oh, oh, oh, oh-oh) Without the scheiße, yeah. (I don't speak German, but I wish I could- ow.) I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I don't speak German, I, I, I, I, I, But I can if you like. I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I don't speak German, I, I, I, I, I, But I can if you like. I, I wish that I could dance on a single prayer. I, I wish I could be strong without permission, yeah. I, I wish that I could dance on a single prayer. I, I wish I could be strong without the scheiße, yeah. (Oh, oh, oh, oh-oh) Without the scheiße, yeah. (Oh, oh, oh, oh-oh) Without the scheiße, yeah. (Oh, oh, oh, oh-oh) Without the scheiße, yeah. (Oh, oh, oh, oh-oh) Without the scheiße, yeah. Ich schleiban austa be clair, Es kumpent madre monstère, Aus-be aus-can-be flaugen, Begun be üske but-bair. Ich schleiban austa be clair, Es kumpent madre monstère, Aus-be aus-can-be flaugen, Fräulein uske-be clair. DJ White Shadow "Mugler" Remix Gaga and DJ White Shadow remixed a short portion of the song (remix titled "Scheiße") and premiered it on January 19, 2011 at the Anatomy of Change by Thierry Mugler. Gaga stated that she purposely left out the chorus during this remix. Part of the lyrics were posted by Nicola Formichetti on Twitter. Credits Personnel *Programming, instruments — RedOne *Vocal editing — RedOne, Trevor Muzzy *Vocal arrangement — RedOne *Recording — RedOne, Trevor Muzzy at Studio Bus (Europe: May 9, 2010) *Mixing — Trevor Muzzy at Larrabee Studios (North Hollywood ) *Mastering — Gene Grimaldi at Oasis Mastering (Burbank ) Publishing References *Born This Way Booklet *BMI | Repertoire Search *Nicola Formichetti's Twitter *Part 2 *US Vogue (March, 2011) Behind-the-Scenes Photoshoot with Mario Testino Category:Songs Category:Born This Way songs